


The Black Stain // Yoonmin AU

by TheBangtanStanChild



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBangtanStanChild/pseuds/TheBangtanStanChild
Summary: An AU where everyone has a black stain on their body where their soulmate will touch them. This touch (the touch of love) turns their black stain into an array of colours. But jimin doesn’t have a black stain and this worries him that he’ll be alone forever until he meets Yoongi.————————————Chapter everyday





	1. Prologue - Jimin

Prologue - Jimin

 

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

☼

 

Walking down the street, head hanging between my shoulders, back hunched and feet dragging unbearably. I look at my phone 2:53am and 3 messages from Tae. 

“Jimin come back it doesn’t have to end like this”

“Answer my calls Chim”

“At least tell me where you are?”

I’m sick of this, of tae and gukkie always teasing me about my bare skin. It’s not my fault right? I shake my head attempting to get rid of the thoughts. 

It’s 2:54am and I finally get to my house. The small bungalow I grew up in staring right back at me. Do I knock? I decide against knocking and just walk in quietly, wondering wether my mother would still be up at this time. I drag my feet up the stairs and barge into my room, throwing my black rucksack on the ground and climbing into my bed. 

I pull out my phone from my back jean pocket and open tae’s messages. I start to type, it’s fi , delete, we can ta , delete , I sit there thinking for a couple of minutes before I lock my phone and place it on the side desk. Today has been shit. I look up at the ceiling, head thrown right back and my body completely flat, vulnerable, against my bed. I never liked that painting  
I sigh as I stare at the space painting on my ceiling with the tiny glow in the dark stars. I close my eyes and eventually start to drift off as a tear rolls down my cheek.

 

I wake up to an unbearable noise ringing in my ears. Slowly my eyes open and I hit my alarm to shut it up.  
Another day of hell.  
I think to myself as I push up from the awkward position I was lying in. I saunter to my closet and grab my black and white striped t shirt, blue ripped, paint covered shorts and my fluffy pale blue jacket that I love ever so much. 

 

I hurry to the bathroom with my clothes of choice and begrudgingly slip them on. I apply my favourite makeup which compliments my golden undertones yet pale skin. I pick up my cologne and twist it in my hands, confused at wether I should finally use the Christmas present my mum bought me years ago. But I place it back in its spot after twisting it few more times in my hand. 

I wander to the kitchen with my rucksack dangling from my lose grip and plonk my heavy body on one of the dining chairs. I take my phone out again from my back pocket and a faint smile appears on my face as I look at the message Tae has sent me. An animated gif of a kitten running into a glass door. Suddenly all the anger I had felt the past day towards Tae an Gukkie vanishes and I allow a quiet chuckle to escape my lips. 

“Whatcha laughing at hunnie?”

I whip my head around and see my mother stood at the cooker making scrambled eggs. Her colourful stain marking her left shoulder visible in all its glory.

“Oh um just Tae being Tae” I reply with a stutter at the sudden awareness that my mother is in the room.

“Ohh yes the beloved Taehyung-ah” she offers me a smile “, is he picking you up today as usual?”

I start to wonder wether he will still pick me up after our fight but I’m sure he will so I just answer an uncertain yes and start to craft out my reply to Tae’s text.

“Hey Tae, look I’m sorry about our fight it’s just, you know how insecure I am about my bare skin and I thought you wouldn’t tease me about it ya know?”

Send.

I press the button hesitantly but certain that that’s the best it’s going to get right now.

 

I loud knock on the door rips me out of my anxious state as I lock my phone. I run to the door hoping it’s Tae and I get a pleasant surprise when I realise both Tae and Gukkie and standing there eyes wide at the sudden opening of the door. The next thing I know Tae and Gukkie and hugging the lights out of me clinging on for dear life. Apologies being thrown about here and there and I realise that my friends really didn’t mean no harm and that they are the best you can get.


	2. Prologue - Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where everyone has a black stain on their body where their soulmate will touch them. This touch (the touch of love) turns their black stain into an array of colours. Yoongi has been searching for his soulmate with his best friend Hoseok who is also, yet to find his soulmate. When a boy Yoongi has never seen before turns up at school, he just has to find out more.

Prologue - Yoongi

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

 

☾

 

I hear a loud ringing noise in my ears and I sit up and press my alarm to snooze. I fall back asleep wishing it was still Sunday, wishing that school didn’t exist, wishing that- 

 

“YOONGIIIIII!!!!!”

 

I sigh and pull a pillow over my face. I lie like this for a while and then I actually sit up realising I can’t sleep all day. Then it hits me. It’s Jin’s birthday. All the fatigue that had taken over my body releases itself from me. I run to my closet and throw on my dark blue jeans, dark grey sweater and my leather jacket. I sprint to the kitchen, grab the earrings I left on the side yesterday, my keys and my trainers.

 

“Are you not having breakfast suga? “ 

 

I slam the door in a form of an answer to my moms stupid question. I hop into my tiny car and start heading towards Jin-ssi’s house without buckling my seatbelt. 

 

——

 

When I get to Jin’s house hes day on his front porch of his grand house I envy so much. Before I even get the chance to get out of my shitty car, Jin is sauntering over with and faint smile tugging at his cheeks. He climbs in the front seat.

“It’s fine” 

“I’m sorry Jin-ah I was-“

“Don’t make excuses Yoongi, I said it’s fine”

I give a vague smile in return and reach to the back seat trying to find the gift I prepared for him. My hand runs over the box and I pick it up conveying to him that it’s really heavy, to lighten the mood. He looks and me, shakes his head, then takes the box I held out in front of him. 

 

“You know we don’t do presents Yoongi!”

 

“I know but your turning 18! How can I not? Plus I kinda knew I was going to do something stupid today and prepared.”

He slaps my arm and starts to peak back the wrapping. After a few seconds he’s hugging me tightly, smile beaming from his face as he inspects the Polaroid he’s just unwrapped. 

“Thankyou! Really thanks Yoongi!” 

 

“Right well... we better be off then”

 

I’ve never really known how to cope with emotion, Jin is a new friend and I’ve never really had friends so this is new to me. I pat his leg, turn the keys in the ignition and drive us both to hell.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☼ - Jimin   
> ☾ - Yoongi

☼

 

I hop off of Tae’s bike as we arrive at school slowly followed by Gukkie. I’ve always envied their stains. The way the colour bleeds out, fading into the skin. I wish I had a soulmate. Tae and Guk are inseparable and have been ever since the flare. Ever since they became soulmates. I was happy for them at first, until I remembered I don’t have a stain and never will. 

 

“Hey Jimin-ah! Let’s go or we’re going to be late” Jungkook rips me out of my depressed trance and I smile kindly at his eager face.

 

I run up to them and jump on his back. His hand firmly gripping onto Tae’s where their stains touch. 

 

It’s at that moment I turn my head.

 

And there, to my left, is the most mesmerising boy I have ever seen.

 

In fact, he isn’t a boy but visibly a senior, at least 18. Blonde hair that has obviously been dyed many times yet it is still glossy and voluminous , rich brown eyes that sparkle in the sunlight but have dark puffy circles outlining them hinting at the lack of sleep, a slender yet muscular body which his clothes fit so perfectly on, hugging all the right places but hanging loosely at the same time too. Ringed silver earnings dangling at the sides of his face, touching his jaw every time the wind blew or he moved his head. 

 

The only thought in my brain being - 

 

I need to know his name.

 

☾

 

I smile and scratch my head at the black haired boy who’s being staring a little too long. His hair parted in a love heart shape, eyes glossy and focused and his skin a golden yet pale wash of colour. Have I got something on my face? I suddenly become insecure about my outfit choice, the lack of makeup on my face and my natural hair. I turn to Jin to ask where Namjoon is, trying to distract myself from the boy staring into my soul. However, when I turn back he’s gone. Vanished. As if he was never there. I feel a sense of enlightenment come over me, even though something doesn’t feel quite right -

 

“He said he would be in the practice room this morning, to be honest I have no clue why but it seems suspicious and ....”

 

I catch myself drifting of into my mind thinking about the black haired boy whilst Jin is talking but I soon get snapped back to reality - 

 

“Yahhh! Yoongi-ssi? Hellooooo you listening? You know what never mind come on” and with this he grabs my wrist and yanks me towards another day of hell.


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICE CREAMMMMM CAKKEEEE  
> ( I’m a reveluv leave me alone)

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

 

☾

 

As we walk into the practice room, I notice that the lights are off and there’s one main spotlight shining on the one and only Namjoon. Jin’s face widens as the music starts and joon hits the drums in a rhythmic pattern. He builds up tension by increasing the volume and the pace. I turn to see how Jin is reacting when I see tears rolling down his cheeks. I begin to regret my poor choice of gift and how I should have put more thought and feeling into it. 

 

After the song ,joonie has probably written just for Jin, finishes Jin rushes up to the stage and hugs joon, hanging onto him like he’s going to disappear, crying into his shoulder. Their stains touch as the familiar embrace occurs again, obviously a sentimental hold for the two that have been together for 8 years. Joonies flare stained hands holding tightly onto Jin’s colourful shoulders where the two vibrant patterns merge. 

 

I’ve always envied their embrace, the way their stains look. Joonies being a galaxy like print and Jin’s being pastel shaded and striped. The colours match perfectly, it always makes me wonder what my stain will look like when I meet my soulmate (if I ever do). Will our stains match so perfectly? Where will their stain be? And most importantly, who is it? 

 

The moment is spoiled when Hoseok swings the door open flicking the lights on, gaining all the attention from Jin and Namjoon. I look at Hobi-ah with a disapproving face and he soon backs out, apologising profusely. Turning the lights back off and shutting the door quietly.

 

☼

 

Guk carries me all the way to the canteen, where he sets me down before he pulls Tae’s chair out and sits on one himself. I decide to sit across from Tae as I suck on one of the lollipops he gave me. He turns to me with a smile and starts to mumble.

 

”I’m sorry” it’s almost inaudible but the way he moves his mouth gives it away.

“Tae, look I said it was fine, don’t worry about it” I look down at my hands, a bit shy at having our first argument the other day.

Guk grabs my hands in his, Tae puts his stained hand on top as the both star at me smiling in unison. 

“Look, we know we’ve been a bit clingy to each other lately, it’s just you know we found out about us being soulmates and all-“ before he has time to finish Tae jumps in- 

 

“ yeh but, we’re going to change okay, you can still hang out with us alone, okay? Don’t think you have to sacrifice our movie nights or yours and Guk’s gaming nights okay? “ his smile is now more sad than genuine and he’s looking down nervously at our hands.

 

“Tae, honestly I’m fine, and I would NEVER SACRIFICE OUR NIGHTS!” I reply, trying to lighten the mood.

“I know jimin-ah just, talk to us if you start feeling lonely, not like last time? “ What Tae says, spikes a flashback to last night...

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

I look up at Guk who has stopped playing the game and is now kissing Tae passionately. I love Tae, but sometimes he’s too much. I like having alone time with both of them but since them becoming soulmates I haven’t had anytime alone with EITHER of them. 

 

Games night is mine and Guk’s thing, always has been and always will be. However, here Tae is, sat distracting Guk from the game. 

 

I get up and walk towards Guk’s bedroom door. I turn back and realise neither of them has noticed, so I walk out the door and walk home. 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

A noise snaps me back to the situation. The noise being Guk’s naked hand slapping the table as he gets up.

“Right, I’ll get us all and ice cream from the café. Come on!”

 

”But your the youngest Guk?” Tae laughs as he stands up, agreeing to getting free food. 

“I’m going to nip to the bathroom first, but you guys go ahead, I’ll meet you there.” I push myself up walking away from Tae and Guk as they shout ‘seeya in a bit’ and Guk teases about not buying me any. 

 

As I’m walking to the bathroom, I hear a pleasing noise coming from one of the rooms. It gets louder as I see an orange haired senior walk into the room. He’s soon walking back out again, face red and stunned. 

 

Before I know it, I’m on the floor, my hands and knees stopping me from hitting my head. I look up and realise the situation straight away. 

 

”I’m sooo sorry oh my gosh” the orange haired boy gives me a hand and I take it. The black stain on his cheek being the first thing I notice then his heart shaped smile. 

 

“Thanks” I say with a soft smile. “And don’t worry about it, I’m used to this haha.”

 

”I’m Hoseok”, he gives my hand he’s holding a shake and lets go, “are you alright? “

“Hi I’m Jimin, and I’m fine “ I say with another soft smile caressing my face as I look up at him. 

 

“Oh my gosh! Your bleeding, let me take you to the nurse!” He starts dragging me down the hallway. I guess I didn’t stop my head from hitting the floor after all. I stop him.

 

“ wooo slow down hoseok I’m fine, I’ll just go to the bathroom and wash i-“ before I have chance to finish, Hoseok’s hand is on my mouth as he continues to drag me by my wrist.


	5. The second meeting

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

 

☼

 

On our way to the nurse I notice how cheerful, chatty and easy going Hoseok is. “Just call me Hobi” he has said 20 seconds in on our walk to the nurses room. 

“Okay... um Hobi” I say slightly smiling and chuckling at how laid back he is. 

“I’ve never met a black haired boy! It soooo dark” I start to feel insecure again as whenever ANYONE mentions my black hair, they start teasing me. But his next words make me stop in my track until Hobi carries on pulling me by the wrist. 

“I love it” these words have never been said before, about anything. I enjoy it a little too much. 

 

“Oh um Thankyou?” I reply in a questionable yet cautious tone wondering wether he’s going to start making fun of it. 

 

“I’m being serious Jiminie! I would love to have dark hair, I had brown hair but as you can see I dye it a lot” he chuckles at him self as he looks deeply at me. 

 

“I always get teased about it. And about having bare skin.” At the mention of bare skin, Hoseok’s head whips to face forwards. 

 

“I always get teased about my cheek. They say I’m going to get slapped”he trembles and looks down at his quick moving feet, letting go of my wrist again. 

 

“I love it” I regret saying the words almost instantly until I receive an embrace of love and compassion from the orange haired boy I’ve just met. 

 

For some reason I feel drawn to him. I want to know more about him. I think I’m gaining a best friend. 

 

——————————————

 

About 20 minutes go by sat waiting for the nurse to stitch my head up. I really didn’t expect her to gasp as much as she did. She said about 15 minutes ago that she was going to get the stitch equipment, however she still hasn’t returned. 

 

The conversation flows naturally between me and Hoseok. It’s easy as we both get bullied, both love music and fashion. I found out that Hobi plays electric guitar in a band. I guess that was the room he was walking out of. 

 

“So why did you walk into the practice room and then walk out again?” I ask confused as he’s telling the story of his strange day ( which happens to be today). 

 

“Well, it’s one of the band member’s birthdays today so his boyfriend wrote a song for him and as he was playing it,” he starts laughing hysterically and so do I, kinda guessing where it’s going “ I walked in, they all turned round and I had nooooo idea what to do” he calms himself down a little before laughing again “so I just walked out again and you know the rest.” 

 

I hit his knee multiple times as I’m throwing my head back howling at how awkward that must have been for the band members. 

 

“Your lucky it was only them two in there!” I say still laughing at the fact he just left without speaking.

 

“Oh nooo another one of the member’s was there too” Oh god, I feel so sorry for him but I can’t stop laughing. 

 

The door then opens abruptly. What happens next is one of the best moments of my life.

 

☾

 

After Jin and joonie finish their little “makout” session I walk around school looking for Hobi to scold him about his mistake and make a joke out of it. Although I’ve been looking for 20 minutes, I get no where, I cannot find him anywhere. I ask a few people if they’ve seen him. 

 

“He’s at the nurse’s office” at the word nurses I run to the room where they had seen him. Is he hurt? What happened? Is he okay? 

 

I barge into the room, quite like how Hobi barged into the practice room and what I see is non other than the black haired boy. 

 

☼

 

The blonde hair senior. I stare at him, eyes wide and mouth open. He quite literally looks the same. His eyes shift to Hobi who is looking at me and then back at the boy. No senior. 

 

“You guys know each other?” Hobi asks enthusiastically, hoping we do as I can guess this is a band mate by the way he’s dressed. 

 

“No” I shout quickly. Regretting it straight away at how sharp I sounded. 

 

“What happened to your head?” The boy asks in a kind of disgusted manner. 

 

“I um fell” I reply, insecure about my bleeding head and lack of confidence. 

 

“I accidentally pushed him over” Hobi says ashamed at his accident, he looks at me and smiles apologetically. 

 

“Oh” he looks down at his feet. I can’t read his face or how he’s feeling at all. But something about him makes me want, no need to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not uploading the chapters, I’ve been going through some shit so I forgot to upload them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one! I might post 2 today ;)


	6. The band

☼ - Jimin   
☾ - Yoongi

 

☾

 

I stand there awkwardly for a couple of minutes until Hobi gestures me to sit down on the bed with them. I place my body next to Hobi and I smile at him. 

“Oh by the way Jimin this is Yoongi, he’s our bands pianist but we’ve been like brothers since we were born.” Hoseok tells the black haired boy, or should I say Jimin. 

 

“Um hi, I’m Jimin” he replies awkwardly and shy and it’s soo adorable. Adorable I mean cute. He’s cute which contrasts to his dark hair and sharp yet round features. 

“Hi, Yoongi” I offer a smile to settle the nerves coming from Jimin. He smiles back which makes my body flutter. I look at my knees and put my hands between them. I pluck up some courage to talk to Jimin as I really want to know more. 

“So where’s your stain then?” I ask, a bit more sternly than I would have liked. 

 

“Oh... um..is that the time,” he looks at his wrist, where a watch is visible,” I’m sooo sorry I’ve got to go.” He stands up, bows then leaves. Just like that he’s gone. 

 

I turn to Hoseok, confused at what happened. 

 

“What about his stitches? “ 

 

“I guess he’s not bothered” I reply to Hoseok, still shocked at what had just happened. 

 

☼

 

I arrive at the café. Sweat dripping down my forehead as I search for Tae and Guk. I see them sat on the comfy, beige sofas provided in the corner. I walk nervously to them, afraid they will shout at me for being late. 

 

“Hyung , where have you been? Were you Jacking off in the bathroom and then hit your head or something“ he giggles and I smile, glad to see Tae back to himself and not being mad at me. 

 

“Hey, sorry I bumped into someone and fell, hit my head,” I point to the bleeding mess on my forehead I still haven’t cleaned up yet,” he helped me to the nurses office.”

 

“Then why is it still like,” he circles his hand around whilst pointing at the mess, “ that!?” I have no idea what to say, I sit down and push up to the wall so that I’m facing Tae. 

 

“What did you guys get?” I try to change the subject, luckily it does. 

 

“Toffeeeeeee!!!” Tae exclaims, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

“Banana” Guk says quietly as he licks it. 

 

“Eww” I say in disgust, “strawberry is the best, no doubt”, they both make stupid faces at my choice. 

 

“Is that what you want Hyung? “ he asks with a smile yet I know he’s teasing. 

 

“Sure” I say nodding in excitement at getting free ice cream. Tae looks at me when Jungkook has gone to the counter. He smiles like he knows what happened. 

“I’ll tell you later” I say knowing what he was going to ask. He smirks and takes a big chunk of ice cream in his mouth making a stupid face. 

 

“What time is your first class?” I ask thing to change he subject for the second time today.

“Oh umm,” he whips out his timetable and scans it for the right day,” 10:30 what about you? “ 

 

“10:00” I look at my watch and sigh when I realise I only have 30 minutes until my first class of the day. 

 

Jungkook brings my ice cream and I sit, smiling and laughing with my friends,enjoying every second of it. He enters my mind. His blonde hair, puffy eyes and his gummy smile. I really need to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 2 chapters up today children <3333   
> Also I’m going to try and continue writing season 2 for this fic as I’ve already completed it   
> Thankyou so much for everyone leaving kudos :))))


	7. Music class

 

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

 

☼

 

I plonk my body weight in the small chair that hugs my body. Jackson is tapping his fingers in the most annoying way and laughing at one of his friend’s jokes, loudly. Tae is passing notes to Gukkie in front, as usual and Chenle is giggle high pitched and ear piercing. I just chew on my lollipop fast, trying to get rid of it as quick as possible before the teacher comes in. 

 

It’s been 15 minutes of Music class and my Brian starts to hurt. All the notes, pieces and pitches making my brain hurt. 

 

I hear a knock on the music room that I faintly hear as I daydream out the window, wishing me, Tae and Guk could be running outside under the sprinklers watering the grass, with maybe Hobi playing some gui- 

“Sit next to Jimin” 

 

Tar and we could dance until the sun set and then lie about star gazing. I feel a presence next to me and when I turn to my right, away from the window, I see Yoongi. Sitting there, the model he is, smiling back at me. His dyed blonde hair falling half over his eye and half tucked to the side freeing up his left side. 

“Hey, again” his voice soft this time, flowing out his mouth like it’s as easy as breathing. He nudges my arm when I don’t reply.

“You okay?” He’s concerned! Oh my gosh, I melt in my chair, hand to my head to keep him from looking at my face. 

 

☾

 

He hides his face all shy. Hobi told me about their conversation and how he has no stain, which baffles me. If he was my soulmate I would definitely be fine with it. I can’t believe I’m talking about a boy like this. I’ve never felt so much for one person. But it doesn’t matter how I feel because he’s not my soulmate and physically can’t be. I want to be his friend. I want to know more. At least I can be his friend. 

“I’m fine just a bit tired” he replies to my question after a little while and he looks up soft smile pulling at his cheeks. 

“You look tired” instant regret hits my heart “I mean.... not that it’s a bad thing... but you ... I mean”. [I] The fuck Yoongi! What is wrong with you? I think to myself, mentally bashing my head on the table. 

 

“I know what you mean” he looks down again clearly upset with my comment. Shit.

“I didn’t mean it like tha-“ he starts laughing. Hysterically. Loud too.

“Jimin quiet down please” the teacher gives Jimin a ‘shut up or detention’ face and he’s instantly quiets down, covering his laughing mouth. 

“Your face, you should have seen it”, he looks at me still laughing on the inside as I can tell,” I know I look tired, I’m not bothered”. I admire his confidence and I smile looking down. I’ve always hated my gummy smile, how it makes me look like someone with false teeth. 

 

“You should talk formally to me”, i try to get back at him for making me look stupid and to be honest he should speak formally seen as I’m his Hyung, but I’m not bothered as he doesn’t know I am. 

 

☼

 

“Oh I’m sorry Hyung”. I apologise, I’ve never really been around older friends, I knew he was older but I didn’t think he would mind. 

“Your face, you should have seen it”, he repeats my line from a few seconds ago, mimicking my voice with a high pitched squeaky one. I nudge his arm.

 

“So do I have to speak formally or not?” I question innocently, hoping he won’t mind me speaking informal to him. 

 

“No Jimin of course you don’t, I’m only 1 year older anyway.” At first I wonder how he knows, but then I remember how I’m in the same year as Hobi and that he probably told Yoongi after I ran off yesterday. 

 

I look down as I can tell I’m getting visibly red from the memory of yesterday. 

 

“You want to... maybe... hang out after school today?”


	8. Distraction

☼ - Jimin  
☾ - Yoongi

 

☼

 

My heart skips as he says ‘hang out’. I have to stop myself from answering straight away in excitement and I contain my happy state with a slight smile. 

 

“Yeh s- sure.. “ I say shaking, hating the fact I’m shy in front of him. I envy his confidence and I’ve only known him for a day. 

He smiles back, calming my anxiety and we sit there in silence for a few minutes. “You want to come to my house?” I ask nervously, hoping he says yes as it gives me a sense of anxiety thinking about going to someone’s house. 

“Okay” he replies straight away, so confident in his answer. He places his hand on my arm and gives it a tap. Reassuring me that it’s okay. I smile gently hoping not to give away the uneasiness I’m feeling. 

 

The class goes by really quickly. Every so often me and Yoongi would exchange a joke or a smile. He helped me understand a lot of the theory seen as he’s in a band. I wish every music lesson could be like this one. 

 

☾

 

After music, I walk to the practice room, seen as it’s my free period. I open the door with a creak, being careful to see if anyone is in there. Luckily it’s only my band members. 

 

“Ayyyy Yoongi!” Joonie shouts me from on the stage as he waves and jumps down, greeting me with a smile and a fist bump. 

“Joonie, nice to see you too.” I smirk at him, knowing he knows I saw the performance for Jin. I knew he was going to perform for Jin as I helped him write the melody. But he didn’t perform the lyrics, which confuses me. I brush it off and sit on the purple couch. Slumping next to Hobi. 

“Hey Hobi-ah” I say as I take out my phone, writing Jimin’s address in my notes so I don’t forget. 

“Hiya Yoongi! How was English?” He doesn’t seem interested and I know he’s asking just for the sake of making conversation.

 

“I got moved into the music class because I was too disruptive during mine apparently” at that, Hoseok chuckles and looks at me, face beaming.

 

“I bet that was more exciting than English” he says sarcastically, knowing I hate music theory and I just like to play piano. 

 

“It wasn’t bad, I got put next to Jimin so...”   
Hoseok’s head snaps up looking directly at me. 

 

“How is he? Was he alright? Was it awkward? What happen- “ I stop him half way as he was asking too many questions. 

 

“Hobi, slow down, he was fine, I’m going to his tonight.” He looks down, almost sad so I twist him to face me. 

 

“Hobs, what’s wrong? “ but he doesn’t have time to reply before Joon is shouting that the practice will start. I push myself off the couch and go towards the stage to set my piano up. After everything is plugged in, I start a sound check on the piano. 

 

As we’re practicing, I keep messing up the chords or missing them. The practice is terrible and I’ve never been this unfocused. But then I know what’s wrong, it’s him, all I can think about. As if right on queue, the boy with black hair walks into the practice room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully THIS WAS OKAY AND THAT YOUR ENJOYING SO FAR, we’re NEARLY AT THE END OF SEASON 1 SO SEASON 2 WILL BEGIN SOOOOOOON LOVE YA


	9. I wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically hobi being a jealous boiii
> 
>  
> 
> ☼ - Jimin  
> ☾ - Yoongi

☾

 

“Um Yoongi?” He’s looking down, nervous and shy to ask me something. I walk up to him as I’m saying: 

“Yeh what’s up?” 

“I was thinking.... it would be easier if we walked to my house to- together instead of you know.... meeting there?” He looks up at me, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. 

“Oh right yeh.... umm we could meet here I guess? If that’s okay with you Hobi?” I swivel around searching for Hoseok who is now sat on the stage, feet dangling with no effort. 

 

“Sure” he whispered, barely audible and gloomy. I turn back to Jimin and just nod with a soft smile. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be o-of then...” he stands for a few seconds before nodding to himself, like he’s giving himself permission to leave. 

 

I give him a small wave before he closes the door and has disappeared, yet again. I saunter over to where Hoseok is perched and I lift his chin up so he looks at me. 

“Come here” I lift him off the stage and grab his wrist to pull him to the corner of the room. 

“Hobs what’s up? You can tell me anything. You know you can.” Something is up with him and I have no idea what. 

 

“It’s just, I thought”, he’s stuttering is words, which Hobi never does, he’s not his confident self as he was this morning,” I thought Jimin was... was my... you know... s-soulmate.” He continues on. I understand what he’s feeling which rugs at my heart. It makes my heart drop as I remember when I thought Hobi was my soulmate, when I was younger. But that could still be a possibility whereas it’s impossible for Jimin to be his. 

 

I pat his shoulder and pull him in close. “Look Hobi, your soulmate must be better than Jimin, seen as he’s not your soulmate. Your soulmate has to be 10 times better. Jimin isn’t that good anyway. He’s too small for you, you would have to bend down to hug him!” I laugh trying to lighten the mood and make Hobi realise that he’s obviously got a better soulmate. Although it makes me feel good cheering Hoseok up, a part of me is crushing on the inside from having to talk about Jimin like this. He’s already gotten enough bad words said about him.

 

☼

 

I run to Tae and Guk balling my eyes out after leaving the practice room. I feel so hurt. I can’t believe Yoongi would say such bad things about me. Saying that I’m too short when he’s only a couple of inches taller. Maybe we became friends too quick. 

 

“Ay Jiminie! What’s up honey?!?” Tae questioned embracing me tightly and stroking my hair. I don’t talk as im too shaken up. I shouldn’t have trusted someone after knowing them for one day. 

 

I look up at Tae and he wipes my tears with his colourful hand. I take his hand in mine and trace over the patterns staining his hand. He strokes my hair with his free hand and makes ‘shhh’ noises with his mouth. 

 

I feel safe in his embrace and I wish I had a soulmate who would do this everyday and hold my hand. I wish I had a soulmate, their right hand would be stained and I could trace the patterns for hours as we cuddled. I just wish I had a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in literally 2 months lmao, SORRYYYY 
> 
> I forgot all about this fic due to mocks and some shit going on but I’m going to try posting a chapter every week as I’m still trying to finish the rest of season 2! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it’s shorter than the others (I think)


End file.
